Francisca
|jap_name = フラン・キッス (Furan Kissu) |jap_meaning = Fran-Kiss |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Flamberge and Zan Partizanne |affiliation = Flamberge, Zan Partizanne, Hyness |voice_actor = Reina Ueda}} Francisca is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as a secondary antagonist in Kirby Star Allies, but would later become an ally. She is a member of The Three Mage-Sisters, who are followers of Hyness and priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. Physical Appearance Francisca has disembodied hands and long, blue hair parted to her right. She has a noticeably paler skin tone compared to the other mages, possibly due to spending time in the cold. She has no nose, and her eyes are blue and resemble Kirby's as opposed to being one color. She also has blue markings curving downward from the bottom of her eyes. She wears a dark purple beret with a blue version of the Jambastion Religion’s emblem on the front. She wears a long, v-style collarette around where her shoulders would be that is outlined in blue. On the collarette are two purple hearts interlocked by a golden chain, presumably to keep the collarette from falling off of her. She also wears a dress with a blue underside. This dress also partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil, the area on her face is black and white with orange buttons on it. She wears what appear to be stout hand pads outlined in blue on her hands. The pads’ cuffs cover the areas where her wrists would be, and the pads do not cover the underside of her hands. Each pad also has a blue heart design on their cuffs. When fought in Heroes in Another Dimension and the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, Francisca’s outfit has changed into more of an angelic color scheme. Her outfit and beret are all completely white with beige lining. The two hearts on her collarette are also gold instead of purple. Her skin has turned black and her eyes have turned red. However, she retains her blue markings and hair. Personality Francisca is very refined and elegant, twirling around when moving in her boss fight. Her Pause Screen description on Longview Corridor describes her as “calm, cool, and collected.” However, she is also known to be ruthless and cold-blooded, swiftly encasing her opponents in ice and keeping them as trophies in a collection. Despite her cruel manners to her enemies, she is very kind and polite to her allies, as shown in Heroes in Another Dimension where she addresses Flamberge as “Ms. Flamberge.” Specifically, she used this prefix to respectfully adress someone. She has a close bond with Flamberge as well, missing her when out on missions. She also likes to hang out in snowy, cold areas. History Before the events of Kirby Star Allies, Francisca was originally a normal girl on the brink of death. Francisca was wandering in a snowstorm, and nearly froze to death. However, before she could depart from the world, Hyness arrived in the nick of time and saved her by granting her the powers of ice. Thus, she became one of Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing her. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Story At the beginning of ''Kirby Star Allies, Hyness attempts to resurrect Void Termina, the god of their religion, by breaking the seal of his vessel, the Jamba Heart. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, and as a result, he accidentally shattered it, sending its shards across the galaxy. Thus, Francisca and her sisters, on behalf of Hyness, set out on a mission to retrieve the Jamba Heart shards in order to resurrect Void Termina. After Kirby and friends defeat Meta Knight, Francisca and her sisters land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar in search of any Jamba Heart shards that were on it. Kirby and friends break into their fortress and battle them one by one, confronting Francisca first, who reveals that they are gathering dark hearts for their plans, and warns them not to interfere before subsequently attacking them. However, she is defeated, and retreats with a Jamba Heart shard in her grasp. Later on, Kirby and friends encounter Francisca again on Blizzno Moon, where she is continuing her search for Jamba Heart shards. Francisca fights them again, only to be launched into the distance. Near the end of the game, Kirby and friends try to confront Francisca and her sisters’ leader, Hyness, who is performing the revival ceremony, only to be stopped by Zan Partizanne. Kirby and friends defeat Zan Partizanne, who then begs for Hyness’s help before losing consciousness. Hyness, displeased with the interruption, bats her aside and faces Kirby and friends himself. When the heroes knock off his hood, however, Hyness becomes enraged, summoning Francisca and her two sisters and draining their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. Hyness uses them as living weapons to fight Kirby and friends, but still manages to fail at defeating them. In a last ditch effort to finish the revival of the Dark Lord, Hyness throws Francisca into the Jamba Heart, along with her sisters Zan Partizanne and Flamberge, all three of them still unconscious, and then dives into the Jamba Heart himself, successfully reviving Void Termina. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friends enter his body to battle his heart. During so, they find Francisca, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Flamberge, trapped inside cocoons. One by one, they are freed as the heroes deal more damage to Void Termina’s heart. After the heroes rip off the outer shell, the core is released, ejecting everyone, including Francisca, her two sisters, and Hyness, who aren’t seen again until Heroes in Another Dimension. Sometime after the events of the main story, Hyness had somehow fallen into a dimensional rift leading to Another Dimension, leading to Francisca and her sisters entering Another Dimension as well in order to search for him. Zan Partizanne soon finds him after Kirby and friends have defeated him, lamenting his current state before calling Francisca and Flamberge, who also lament him. Francisca and her sisters then direct their rage to Kirby and friends and attempt to end their long-lasting battle. However, the heroes are victorious, and Francisca and her sisters are defeated. After the battle, all of the Friend Hearts the heroes collected merge into one giant Friend Heart, which Kirby throws at the sisters. Francisca and her sisters wake up and are restored to their original colors. After some thinking, they then nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, which turns the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and the heroes hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly falls onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and Francisca and her sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown Francisca, her sisters, and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby afterwards, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. Battle Francisca is first fought on Jambastion in Longview Corridor, serving as the fifth boss, with the boss title of Frozen General. She is fought again later in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes on Blizzno Moon, serving as the twelfth boss, with the boss title of Bringer of Icy Doom. Francisca mostly attacks using a labrys with a snowflake design; she can swing it normally, or she can enlarge the head and throw it like a disk using magic to capture Kirby and co. by freezing them. If anyone is captured in the attack, she then turns it back into a labrys and flings them at the wall and floor. She can create icicles that can freeze the ground. If Kirby and/or his friends have the Sizzle element, then they can attack the icicles or the frozen ground to gain food. In update 4.0.0, they can also now attack the enlarged labrys head with the Sizzle element in order to burn it, leaving Francisca shocked at what had happened and vulnerable to attack. She also has a soda gun, which she shakes in order to expel a strong soda current that bounces off the ceiling and floor. Attacking the soda stream with the Zap element will send an electric current through the stream, electrocuting Francisca and stunning her. In her rematch on Blizzno Moon, her attack pattern is somewhat different. Specifically, her soda beam and icicle attacks were changed quite a bit. It takes a little less time to charge up her Soda Beam, and she now moves it around by closing it in or moving out. For her icicle attack, the icicles, once fired, now loop around and head in the opposite direction of where they spawned. She can now jab her labrys into the ground and drag it across the arena, then doing an upward slash afterwards. The trail of ice her labrys leaves freezes anyone it contacts. Francisca appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. She appears in five levels of difficulty (Zesty Expedition, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter, and Soul Melter EX). As a Dream Friend Francisca also appears as a Dream Friend, where she is paired with her two sisters as a single character. Unlike other paired Dream Friends, the player can switch between the three sisters at will. Francisca’s moveset consists of attacks from her boss fights. Most of her attacks grant the Blizzard element, while her Soda Blaster grants the Splash element. ''Super Kirby Clash Francisca appears as a resident of the Port Village after Parallel Nightmare has been defeated in The Empyrean. She can be seen sitting on a ledge to the right, listening to Flamberge talking to her. She also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 30 Gem Apples. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros. series Francisca appears alongside Flamberge and Zan Partizanne as a single Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their spirit can be obtained by fighting a team of three Robins with enhanced power in their special moves, each one of them bearing a different color palette, the pink one representing Francisca. When equipped, their spirit enhances the power of battering items. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology Francisca is named after a a type of throwing axe that was used in the Early Middle Ages. Since Francisca wields an axe as a weapon, her name is likely derived from it. Her Japanese name, フラン・キッス (Furan Kissu), has the "Fran" prefix, which is also present in Flamberge's Japanese name, フラン・ルージュ (Furan Rūju). "Kiss" and "Rouge" both also refer to lips. Her Japanese name is also very similar to フランキスカ (Furankisuka), the Japanese word referring to the francisca throwing axe. Music Trivia *Francisca has been prominently featured as an avatar on the Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account for posts relating to Kirby Star Allies (much like Susie before her). **The Twitter would later feature Flamberge and Zan Partizanne as the hosts for sharing content about Kirby Star Allies. *If a fire attack is used against one of Francisca's icicles that she launches, it will turn into one food item. *Francisca is the only one of the Three Mage-Sisters who can use two elements (namely Blizzard and Splash) instead of one. Videos Kirby Star Allies Francisca Gameplay Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Artwork KSA_Francisca_artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (153).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25T_Francisca.png|''Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Francisca novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - The Great Pinch of the Universe!?'' Let_Them_Know_We’re_Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' New Year.jpg|Kirby Twitter New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSA_Francisca.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca's first intro splash screen. Francisca_Splash_Screen_(Rematch).png|Francisca's second intro splash screen. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca attacks with her water shooter. FranciscaEX.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Francisca_Friend.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend) K25th Twitter (124).jpg|Francisca hosts an image on Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter. Francisca Scene.png|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC_Francisca.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models KSA Francisca model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Francisca.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) References es:Francsica it:Francisca ru:Франциска Category:Female characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Ice Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Jambastion Religion Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash